M is for Master
by PopePrincess
Summary: Starring Harry and Draco. Notice the rating, or maybe you've already noticed :D BDSM and kinkiness awaits. For the search engine...HPDM. R&R please. Story has been edited and finished.  Finally!
1. Intro

M is for Master

Rating: NC-17

~~/~~

Harry wrapped his coat more firmly around himself, worrying yet again what would happen if someone recognized him. He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to be doing this, but...he so wanted to. It was a release amongst the chaos of his mind and the world that surrounded him. Was it so wrong for him to have some sort of happiness? Always someone else depending on him, telling him what to do while he was expected to do all the work.

Besides, it was almost dark on a deserted back street in a Muggle suburb. As if he'd be recognized around here. It was very good thinking on M's part, but of course he wouldn't want to be recognized either. There was nothing from him to really worry about. After all, Ginny firmly believed that he was out bowling with Seamus and Dean. He hated to cheat on her but if it wasn't for this, he probably wouldn't still be in a relationship with her.

He hated to admit it, but sex had been dull and rare in their relationship before. Now, sex with Ginny was bearable, sometimes even enjoyable. Guiltily, he remembered having to think of M and himself in different scenarios to orgasm quite a few times. It was a terrible thing, but Draco fucking Malfoy had not only saved his marriage, but probably also his mind.

Harry walked up the stairs that rusted and clung along the outside of the building. It didn't look very sturdy and he was extremely glad he'd never had to climb them while it was raining. He went up to the right floor and then walked along the balcony until he came to the right door. The number had fallen off, and Harry had to identify it by checking the numbers on both sides. He tentatively knocked on the worn door, a rush of nerves and anticipation attacking his stomach. He became overly aware of his appearance as he did in such situations. The messy hair, lack of underwear, no shirt under his jacket. All to please M, who'd insisted on 'easy access'.

The door swung open, nobody apparently having touched it from within. Magic was the logical assumption, a foregone conclusion. Harry walked in, stomach flipping. It was pitch black, giving Harry no advantage and leaving him with no clue as to where M or any furniture was.

"M?" he questioned, hoping his voice wasn't as scratchy as it sounded to him. There was a mutter and then the door swung shut behind him. That reassured him in a weird way and he let M make the next move.

Hands gripped his upper arms and shoved him backwards against the wall. Hot breath washed over his face as the taller man spoke, pressing his body up against Harry's so that he was sandwiched.

"Hello, pet."

...

Dun dun dun


	2. Bondage

M is for Master

Rating: NC-17

~~/~~

"Hello pet."

"H-hello, Master," murmured Harry, looking to where he assumed Draco's lips to be. An unseen hand slapped his head to the side and it in turn slapped against the wall. Harry gasped at the sudden stinging pain in his face and the immediate electric charge it sent straight to his groin. M pressed up against him tighter, forcing each rise and fall of Harry's chest to press against his own.

"Who gave you permission to speak?" hissed M.

"Sorry Master," breathed Harry, knowing M liked it when his voice became breathy and light. The hands on his arms moved over his chest to the opening in his coat. Harry had remembered not to wear the buttons done up as they usually ended up lost on the floor. The hands slipped over his bare chest, his muscled stomach, making sure fingernails caught and scraped nipples. Harry gasped again.

The hands paused and then pushed Harry's coat off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Harry wriggled his wrists, attempting to get them out of the sleeves. Hands clamped down over his lower arms, keeping them from moving. Harry kept them in that position as M's hands trailed down to his wrists, tugging the clothing away so Harry was totally unclothed on his upper half before gripping Harry's wrists tightly.

Harry breathed deeply in and out of his nose. M stepped back, lifting Harry's arms to above his head and used them to force Harry around so he was facing the wall before shoving him up against it again.

"Stay, pet," commanded Draco in a playful voice. His hands left Harry's wrists to run his palms down the sinewy arms before him, down Harry's shoulders and back to cup Harry's buttocks.

"I have some nice new clothes for you, my lovely," whispered Draco in the quiet room. Harry shivered in anticipation. M squeezed the denim and underlying flesh beneath his hands, raising his hands with Harry still in them, forcing Harry onto tiptoes, weight balanced against the wall in front, hands still raised. M chuckled.

"And if you're good, there are some nice new toys we can _play _with," purred Draco. He punctuated his sentence with another squeeze, then let go. Harry placed both feet full on the floor as he relaxed.

Again, M commanded Harry, "Stay," before leaving the room. Harry was left in the same position, feeling exposed and vulnerable in the cool room. Harry was sure M was using magic to see in the dark. The blonde was back soon, up against Harry's bare back as if the separation had been as torturous for him as it had been for Harry.

Harry felt heavy breath against the nape of his neck. He recognized the signs of M becoming excited. Hands ran up his arms to his wrists and a smooth cloth, probably silk knowing M's taste, was wrapped around his wrists, binding them together.

"Down," stated M. Harry took it as a sign to lower his hands to in front of him, letting him rest his shoulder muscles. A cloth was then wrapped around his head, stopping him from seeing anything, not that he'd been able to before in the darkness of the room. M pressed himself fully against Harry leaving no room between them. Harry felt Draco's naked, heated front against his back. Harry relaxed against him, revelling in the warmth and safety his Master provided.

"Enlighta," called Draco out to the room and candles surrounding the rented out apartment came to life, basking the lovers in a warm glow.

...

Short and sweet. Reviews are love.


	3. Getting unDressed

M is for Master

Rating: NC-17

~~/~~

M grasped Harry by the cloth around his wrists and used it to lead him into the bedroom. There, Harry remained standing as M moved away.

Harry heard the sound of a button being undone followed by a zipper. From experience, he knew it was his jeans being undone by M. Draco dipped his index fingers into the gap between denim and hipbone, slowly dragging Harry's pants down with tickling fingertips.

Harry was led back a few steps in a prison-shuffle with his pants around his ankles, and then roughly pushed onto the bed behind him. He exclaimed in surprise and at M's growl, relaxed and lay malleable against the bed. His shoes, socks then pants were removed in short order. He was rewarded for his obedience by an open-mouthed kiss on his lower stomach, just above his pubes. He shivered in delight and wanting.

So there he lay, naked and bound on M's temporary bed. People would be surprised, he thought, if they saw this or found about it. Thoughts were stopped though, as M begun rummaging through his portable 'chest of toys'. Familiar clinking and rattling permeated the room, stopping as M drew nearer again.

"Now, my lovely, I bought these as soon as I saw them, thinking of you. I know you're going to love them," promised Draco in a mock-reassuring voice. It was a voice full of lust and dirty promises.

Harry felt his left nipple being pinched and twisted. He cried out at the pain/pleasure sensation. Cruel teeth enclosed around it and tugged, pulling a whimper from Harry. He could almost _feel_ Draco smirking. His other nipple was then similarly attacked, being abused pleasantly. Harry cried out as Draco gave him a particularly cruel tug and hard twist on both nipples simultaneously, as if trying to separate them from his body. His nipples were now swollen and close to becoming bruised, erect red buds against his chest.

"Good," murmured Draco, and rewarded Harry with a stroke against his hardening cock. Harry whimpered at the feeling, not yet ready to beg for more. As if reading his mind, Draco cooed at him, "Do you want more, pet? Do you want more?" Harry refused to answer, twisting his head instead against the pillow. Draco clucked his tongue. A fist gripped the base of Harry's cock in a tight hold in warning.

"Yes, Master," whimpered Harry in a small voice before M could hurt him. M decided to do so anyway, tightening his grip. Harry gasped loudly and felt his cock twitch in response. M chuckled above him.

"Ready for your new friends?" purred Draco, picking up the objects. He didn't wait for a response, instead opening the devices up and moving to lean over Harry, with a knee resting on the mattress between Harry's legs. He gripped one of Harry's already abused nipples and gently pulled on it, until it was stretched about a half centimetre away from Harry's body. It wasn't a large distance, but it was enough. Draco then used his other hand to attach the nipple clamp to the soft flesh between Harry's chest and actual tip of his nipple. Then he spun the dial to tighten it, stopping when Harry whined in the back of his throat. He tweaked and tugged Harry's right nipple then, attaching and adjusting the other clamp to the same pressure as the other one.

"What do you think?" asked Draco. "You look divine."

"Owww," was Harry's only answer as he squirmed on the bed.

"You want me to loosen them?" asked Draco considerately. It was part of his role as Master to care for Harry while pushing him to his limits. He laughed when Harry shook his head to keep them the same. "You're such a sadist, Potter," muttered Draco to himself in amusement. At the tilt of Harry's head, he knew he was curious from not hearing the actual words. Before Harry could ask what he'd said, Draco turned the clamps on to vibrate. Harry gasped as they sent pleasurable ripples from each nipple to the rest of his body, his back arching slightly. Draco smirked at his predicament, but went on to continue 'clothing' his pet.

Purple strappy hells were carefully slipped onto Harry's feet with a kiss to the arch of his foot while he remained lying on the bed, preoccupied with the vibrating nipple clamps. Draco rose again to pull Harry up to stand in front of him. Harry teetered precautiously on the heels until he was able to find his balance and relax again. After months, he was quite adept at walking in heels so standing wasn't a trial. He was silent, waiting for whatever would come next.

Draco picked up another toy. He'd had this for ages but hadn't used it yet on Harry. Carefully, he spread it over his fingers and spread them, stretching the band sufficiently. He used his spread fingers to place it around Harry's semi-hard dick and then withdrew his fingers so the band was fitted snugly at the very base of Harry's sex. It looked good and Harry seemed to enjoy it, even if he appeared a little disorientated at the new sensation.

Draco smirked at the view before him. Messy black hair, pink lips open slightly, blindfold securely around his head, wrists tied in front, cock trapped and his feet displayed in purple heels. It would be almost justifiable to mistake him for a girl. It'd be even easier, after Draco added his favourite. A corset around Harry's middle that drew in his waist and ended just beneath his nipples, forcing his chest to protrude more than usual. The nipple clamp's decorative attachments hung over the corset and pulled at Harry's nipples due to gravity. For the crowning accessory, Draco placed a black collar with silver adornments around Harry's neck.

Draco took a step back to fully gaze at his pet. He looks absolutely delicious, and has no idea, thought a very smug Draco. But at least neither does that stupid bint he's with, Draco thought. She'd never realise Harry's full potential, thought Draco bitterly and possessively. Harry had told him how he was the hero and in command in public, so Ginny expected him to be so in the bedroom as well. The idiot didn't even know that her so called 'lover' didn't belong to her at all, thought Draco with disgust. Know all he had to do, was get Harry to realise that he belonged with him, Draco. And Draco didn't think that would be particularly strenuous, given what he'd heard about the two's home life.

Yes, Draco had decided ages ago, shortly after this had all begun happening, that was what he wanted: Harry Potter to be _his_ and nobody else's. And after all, who ever heard of a Malfoy not getting what they want?

...

Reviews = unicorns dancing on rainbows in my heart of hearts.


	4. Mouth

M is for Master

Rating: NC-17

~~/~~

Draco took a step back to fully gaze at his pet, thinking for a moment before speaking again.

"Accio wine glass," he called and a lovely, hand-crafted glass made of the finest clear material, similar to Muggle glass, whizzed through the air to his waiting hand. He sipped from it, contemplating. Now, what to do with his pet? He picked up the last remaining object and clipped a leash to Harry's collar.

"On your hands and knees," commanded Draco. He smirked as Harry complied. He briefly wondered about taking Harry to a show sometime, to show him off and then decided that Harry would never agree in case he was recognized. Oh, well. It was a nice thought...

~~/~~

Harry felt his leash being pulled and followed the tugging, crawling like told. It was a mixture of thrill and trepidation that held him when Draco did this. To lead him around while blindfolded left Harry disorientated and even more dependent on Draco. Secretly he was afraid that one day Draco may just lead him into a room full of people...like Ginny. Sometimes he got the feeling that Draco wanted to publicize that he belonged to him and keep Harry for himself all the time. Harry squashed the feeling of fuzziness in his chest at that thought. Harry had Ginny, and Draco had whichever girl he wanted for the night seeing as he and Cordelia were now divorced. They'd never be exclusive. Oh well, it was a nice thought...

Lost in his own mind, he didn't realise Draco had stopped until he bumped into him. There was a low chuckle above him. He wouldn't move again until commanded to. He heard the sound of Draco sitting down right in front of him and trousers being unzipped.

"You looking so delicious has got me in quite a state, lovely," purred Draco. A hand gripped his collar and roughly pulled him up until his hands had fumbled into position on Draco's thighs and he was kneeling before him. He started breathing heavily, knowing what was coming...or who would be soon...But he'd never been made to suck off Draco blindfolded before. Spirals of excitement travelled down his back to rest in his groin. Those damn nipple clamps weren't helping either, he thought furiously, knowing they were going to be tormenting him for some time before they were removed. He could guess what was intimately placed at the root of his dick, and knew that Draco had acquired another level of power over his body by controlling his ejaculation. Why did that make his breath come out in pants and make his body shudder? He didn't know why giving Draco control turned him on, but right now he didn't particularly care.

The hand on his collar pulled him closer to Draco's groin. He felt the velvet skin of Draco's cock against his lips and tentatively flicked his tongue out to the familiar taste.

"More," growled Draco. Harry licked at the head like a dog in small laps, feeling the erection beneath his lips twitching. Draco hummed in the back of his throat and moaned as Harry mouthed the head of his cock, tongue ululating at the leaking slit. The hand on his collar moved to his hair and gripped, pushing downwards. Harry had no choice but to accept more until Draco was satisfied, half of his cock penetrating Harry's pursed lips, tongue like velvet against over-heated skin, saliva a soothing balm. Harry bobbed his head, wanting to please Draco, to make his Master happy.

Draco shifted in his seat, spreading his legs wider so Harry could lean further forwards. Without warning, Draco pushed Harry's head down further until he was deep throating Draco's dick. Harry gagged at the suddenness of the movement, his throat muscles spasming. Draco moaned louder as he felt the muscles around him convulsing. He gripped Harry's head and begun thrusting into the warm heat of Harry's mouth. He came a few minutes later, with Harry's hands caressing Draco's fine thigh hair and moving further to grope clumsily at Draco's sac which tightened and quivered as Draco came and his semen was forced down Harry's throat.

Harry was released from Draco's hold and pushed backwards to tumble onto the carpeted floor, feeling cum on his lips and slipping down his chin. Gasping for air, he felt a hand close around his own neglected erection. He mewled as Draco worked it, his long fingers causing him to writhe and squirm on the floor, his wrists twisting in their bondage.

~~/~~

After a few minutes, Draco rose to look down at the picture Harry made. His hair messier than usual. S_ex hair,_ thought Draco pleased. His small waist emphasized in the corset, his long legs appearing even longer in heels, his nipples and the head of his erection turning purple form over stimulation without release and his wrists rubbed raw from all his twisting and squirming. He looked...delicious. Unfortunately for Harry, he was going to have wait awhile before being allowed to find release. Draco grinned a sadistic, smug smile, and pulled at the leash attached to Harry's collar. Harry obediently moved to his hands and knees, waiting. Draco suddenly decided he'd bring a camera next time. Harry sprawled out on the floor was definitely picture-worthy.

...

Reviews continue to be love.


	5. Kitchen

M is for Master

Rating: NC-17

A/N: If you didn't know, I've also got some other HP fanfictions, locatable in my profile. If you want, you can go take a look.

~~/~~

Draco quickly 'Accio'ed something from the other room and proceeded to clip the leash onto Harry's collar. He helped Harry to his feet and began leading the highly gorgeous and aroused man from the lounge into a different part of the apartment.

Being blindfolded, Harry scraped his shoulder on the doorway as he was led through it. Draco noticed the startled hiss and leant back to grab his lover's erection. Harry gasped at the feeling and thrust into the tight tunnel that was Draco's fist. He blushed at Draco's amused chuckle.

Draco took a more firm grip at the base of his pet's erect dick and tugged him by that, leash forgotten in hand. Despite the hardness of it, the skin the skin of Harry's erection was petal soft. Draco absently caressed him with his thumb as they walked. Leading Harry into the kitchen, Draco pushed and pulled him into position with a little more force than was necessary, careful of the heels. He removed the nipple clamps to the relief of Harry and untied and retied his wrists behind Harry's back. Draco then pressed Harry's chest down onto the cool surface of the kitchen bench he'd manoeuvred him in front of. Harry's erect nipples tightened even more pressed to the cold surface.

"Another toy or so for you, my precious," murmured Draco and behind him, Harry heard a faint electronic whirr. There was a pressure at the opening of his anus, and a slick marble-sized ball entered him. The ball was vibrating. And so were the other two that Draco pushed into his body. Harry whimpered, shifting his hips to stifle the feeling of his sensitive insides vibrating.

A sudden open-palmed smack to his butt cheek nearest Draco drew his attention away from the unique feeling of something inside of him vibrating, back to his Master. Another smack and he let out a small "Ah!"

"Do you like that, you dirty slut? I bet you love the feeling of being filled, of your insides quivering in pleasure," Draco taunted. "You dirty" smack "dirty" smack "slutty" smack "whorish" smack "dirty" smack "boy." Draco stopped, breathing heavily from the effort he'd put into spanking Harry.

Oh, but damn! Draco didn't know his own strength! Harry whimpered. His ass felt scorched.

Draco could see his own handprints on Harry's beautiful ass, that firm flesh reddened to ripeness. He cupped Harry's ass and squeezed, digging his fingernails into the skin. Oh, it was so hot.

"Do you like that, bitch? I bet you do. Your ass all hot and beaten. I bet you didn't want me to stop," Draco said as he massaged the globes in his palms. And then Harry moaned. He felt like his whole body was on fire. He hadn't actually wanted Draco to stop. The pain became pleasure and pleasure became pain and everything was so twisted that the only thing he could be sure of; the only thing he could trust -was Draco.

"Did you just _moan_!" asked Draco, sounding scandalized. "I just punished you and you _enjoyed_ it?" He opened a drawer, withdrew a wooden spoon that came with the room and quickly transfigured it into a cylindrical cane. It was quite thick, maybe one or two centimetres in radius, just to make sure it wouldn't break the skin. He inserted another 3 balls into Harry and got to work. "You ungrateful little pussy-bitch. I guess I'll just have to teach you another lesson, hmm?" Draco said and proceeded to cane Harry's ass. "Or maybe you ENJOY it. Maybe you WANT to be punished. Maybe, just MAYBE, you like being your Master's PLAYTHING," he said, emphasizing words with a hit of the cane.

Harry lay gasping, his butt numb except for lines of fire where the cane had connected. Oh, he was sooo hard... He could feel his erection nudging the underside of the wooden table, no doubt smearing pre-cum there like paint. He hoped Draco didn't see... and if he did, he hoped he wouldn't make him lick it clean...

Harry gasped and shuddered, letting the table take the weight of his upper body as his legs turned to jelly.

"You are NOT EN-JOY-ING THIS!" yelled Draco, striking him repeatedly. Harry screamed at the forceful hits, his body sliding forwards millimetres on the bench with every strike. Draco stopped, feeling sweat sliding down his chest and back and thighs beneath his expensive clothes from his exertion. Without any warning, he changed his grip on the cane until he was holding it like a sword and penetrated Harry with it.

Harry had simply been lying there, feeling his insides vibrating and his outside burning and his cock leaking when there was a slight intrusion at the rim of his anus, and then the balls inside of him being pushed further into his tight tunnel. He squirmed, beginning to pant.

Draco watched the wooden pole slowly disappearing into his pet's ass, the pucker allowing it a smooth entry, even closing around it as if to keep it there. Maybe he'd invest in a cock ring for himself in future. He slid the pole in and out a few more times. He slid it around in a circular motion, hearing the clink as the vibrating balls were swirled around Harry's insides, Harry howling. He watched with malevolent delight as Harry leant forwards, spreading his legs further as if trying to pull the pole deeper.

Draco enjoyed himself with that for a minute or so before growing bored, withdrawing the cane and simply burning the instrument to dust in thin air. It was so good being a wizard. But what he was about to do required no magic, but a lot of skill and a lot more lube...

...

Review whore is me. Tell me about your thoughts. Your feelings. Your childhood dreams... Or just what you think of the story so far.


	6. Ending

M is for Master

Rating: NC-17

A/N: I couldn't edit all of the other chapters and not this one, now could I? This had been a long time coming (about 4 years?) So I figured it was about time to finish this for you guys. Much love to all of my readers.

~~/~~

"How are you feeling, pet?" purred Draco.

"Good, Master," whimpered Harry. "So, good."

"You like the toys I bought you?"

"Oh, oh... yes. Yes, Master."

"You liked the clamps didn't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"My little pain-slut," murmured Draco affectionately, smoothing his hands down Harry's legs. "You like the shoes?"

"Yes, Master."

"Why do you like the shoes?"

"Because my Master gave them to me and likes me in them."

"Good answer," smirked Draco. "Corset?"

"Mhm."

"The cock ring. You like that?"

Draco waited, hearing Harry breath heavily for several seconds.

"...Yes?" Harry finally murmured.

Draco laughed. "Oh, good. I'll be sure to use it more often in the future then."

Harry groaned and tried to squirm into the table.

"The collar?"

"Yes, Master. Yes." There was no pause this time.

"Why do you like it?"

"Because it means I'm yours."

"And you are mine, aren't you H- pet?" Still running his hands up and down over Harry's legs ever so slowly. Rough with dark hair, strong from muscle. Maybe next time he'd shave his pet's legs, and then put in him silk stockings. Mmm, definitely.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. You liked your spanking, didn't you?"

Harry wriggled in remembrance. "Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

"You liked sucking me off?" Draco's voice was deep.

"Yes, Master. Always, Master."

"You like these, don't you, pet?" Two of Draco's fingers speared inside Harry's ass, his insides soft and quivering from the vibrations of the six balls inside of him.

"Hnf. Yes, Master. I like your fingers as well."

"Do we now?" Draco withdrew his fingers before pushing three back in.

Harry jerked and groaned low in his throat. "Yes, Master."

Draco pulled his fingers back out, four this time diving into Harry. "Fuck you're open," Draco gasped as his fingers slid in side by side easily. Harry was so fucking eager for it, him, anything to be inside of him. It was one of the reasons they were so well matched; Harry's voraciousness easily matched Draco's, not to mention level of kink. Draco could feel the balls tingling against his fingers as he penetrated Harry up to the knuckle. "Feel good, do they?"

"Yes, Master, so good."

"But no-one can hit the spot like I can, isn't that right Potter?" Draco turned his hand, palm facing downwards, exactly parallel to the floor and curved his fingers, rubbing the wall of Harry's ass. Harry gasped and bucked as Draco caressed his prostate, massaging it relentlessly. All four of his fingers moved as one like a living thing inside Harry's ass, warm and relentless like it was trying to burrow inside of him. Harry gasped and spasmed like a dying fish as Draco kept moving his fingers over and over and over, over that one special sweet spot.

"Guh- Master-Draco-Master," he cried. "OH, FUCK!" His orgasm was kept tantalisingly out of reach by that one stupid piece of plastic around the base of his cock. His balls were drawn up and tight, belly quivering with the urge to let go and fall into the abyss, Draco's control, that one, thin barrier the only thing stopping him from achieving completion.

"You want more?" Draco cooed.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, yes! More, more, more," Harry chanted into the table top. He groaned as the fingers withdrew, Harry suddenly being forcibly turned onto his side. Harry raised his head, blindfold still on but looking curiously anyway. His left leg, the one closest to the ceiling, was raised and Harry whined as his legs were spread wide.

"Shh," muttered Draco, hugging Harry's thigh to him. He stepped in between Harry's legs and aimed his erection at Harry's ass. With one hand he fed himself easily into Harry's twitching, greedy hole. "Mm," he moaned. "You spread like butter around my cock. So fucking cock-hungry." He thrust once, hard, for good measure.

Then he concentrated on getting Harry into the position he wanted him. His right leg forward, his knee curving around Draco's legs. His left leg over Draco's left shoulder, spread wide for Draco to thrust between. He held himself still for a minute, feeling the vibrating ball nestle around his cock, the added girth pressing the toys deeper and more fervently against the sensitive inner walls of Harry's ass.

"Mm, it's good," murmured Draco, his own eyes sliding shut as he started up the mindless rhythm of mating. His cock churned Harry's insides, rubbing over the toys and forcing them to massage Harry as they moved around inside him.

The slap-slap-slap of flesh started up as Draco gave in to his instinct to just_ move_, a faint whirr beneath their movement, breath panting through the room. The temporary apartment smelt like melted candle wax, sweat and spunk from their sex with hints of the plastic-y smell of lube.

"S'good," moaned Harry, pinned in place by Draco's hands as they dug into his thigh, hard enough to bruise.

"Yeah."

"Can I- Master- can I come? Please?"

"You've been good," Draco panted, trying to stay aware of enough to continue the thread of conversation. "You can come."

"But my hands," muttered Harry. They were still tied behind him.

Draco let go with one hand to reach down, undoing the snap that would cause Harry's erection to be freed. Harry came like a train, screaming and unstoppable. Draco came himself as he felt Harry come undone beneath him, strong muscles squeezing him hard, milking every drop from him.

Draco pulled out once he was done, hands slapping down on the table either side of Harry's body, still panting and sweating.

Harry whined, wriggling.

"What?"

"It's too much," Harry whimpered.

"What is?"

"They're still on!"

Draco chuckled when he realised the vibrating balls were still inside of Harry, continuing to torture over-sensitized flesh.

"Ask nicely."

"Please? Pretty please, Master, with me, bound and covered in whipped cream on top?"

"Okay," whispered Draco, fingering Harry open. He pulled Harry into a standing position and let gravity pull the marble-sized balls loose from his well-used open hole. Harry groaned and Draco watched as the balls ran over the floor, covered in lubrication and Draco's semen.

Harry groaned and almost fell to his knees but Draco held onto him.

"I've got you," Draco murmured.

"I know you do, Dre."

Draco smiled a little to himself before gently pulling the blindfold off. He ran a hand through Harry's hair, a soothing gesture. "Come on, Potter," he muttered. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then I'll give you a massage." Probably with a wizarding lotion to get rid of any cuts and numerous bruises. "We'll get you all set before you go back to-" _Ginny, your wife_, "to the real world. Come on."

Draco continued to run his hands through Harry's hair, massaging his scalp. In sub-space where Harry was, he practically purred and leant in to Draco's caresses; soft and welcoming as they walked towards the bedroom from the kitchen.

He didn't untie Harry's hands. And he wouldn't until he had to. Harry would stay his until the very second he left the door, and then couldn't be his anymore.

Draco picked up his wand, looking at the balls still quivering on the floor of the kitchen as he looked back at it and with a quick word, they too were dust. Dust. Nothingness. The way they'd leave everything they'd brought or touched when they left the room.

...

Ended quite sadly, didn't it? Draco and Harry forever, all the time, ever.

Please review, let me know your thoughts on this fic. Any feedback is welcomed.

Reviews are love, like roses made out of chocolate that melt only when they're pressed to your loved one's lips.


End file.
